Where Love Goes, Death Follows
by Evelina888
Summary: You knew him first. You loved him first. But she still got him in the end. Ron/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea popped into my head and I wrote it. A full explanation will be in the bottom A/N, so if you don't get it after you read it, read that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You had him first.

You knew him long before Hermione made her appearance in your lives.

For the first year of Hogwarts, you were not so much lovers as friends, basking in the glory of simplicity, innocence, and friendship.

Then that fateful year came: you became 12, and suddenly you were very much aware of boys; Ron especially. He seemed so cute to you suddenly, with his gangly frame, ginger hair, freckles, and the perpetual black smudge on his nose that mysteriously disappeared on the first day of second year.

You suspect he erased it with magic, although he never told you. You frowned at that, when you were 12. Ron told you _everything, _back then_._

* * *

But by the time you realized that feeling that had your stomach jumping when he laughed, and your heart swelling when you beat him at chess and he got that oh-so-adorable downcast look in his eyes, third year rolled around.

And Hermione punched Malfoy.

And you recognized the new-found respect in his eyes, new-found respect meant for another girl who wasn't _you_. That simple emotion was what you thought broke your fragile 13 year-old heart.

But he still laughed with you; he still played wizard's chess and Exploding Snap with you; you still shared forks at meals and disliked the same foods. He still had spats with Hermione; they weren't talking to each other every other day.

And then Crookshanks "ate" Scabbers. You didn't know the truth then.

You've never admitted it, but you were never gladder when Hermione and Ron got into their worst quarrel yet. It was horrible. And you sided with Ron. And for a while Hermione hated you too. But it was fine, because you still laughed and ate and played and talked with Ron. And Hermione hated you for it. (But of course she hated you because of the Crookshanks-Scabbers problem as well.)

* * *

Fourth year meant the Triwizard Tournament. Harry got in. You were frantic with worry. You suffered sleepless nights filled with nightmares that you experienced even though you didn't sleep. Ginny helped you through it. Hermione turned a deaf ear to your sobs and screams. The other girls in your dorm feared you were going crazy.

Then you're faced with the worst decision of your life. Harry or Ron? Your brother or the love of your life? It was the most difficult thing ever, but in the end you sided with Harry. And you felt good, although yes, for the first time in your life you were against Ron. Helping figure out the first task helped you sleep. And, for once in your life, Hermione was on your side: the single time it's ever happened. It's actually rather pleasant.

Seeing Harry get the golden egg set aside any lingering fears you had. Best of all, Harry and Ron made up. After shunning Ron for so long, you love him more than ever: for you were 14 then, and sure of what you'd been feeling for two years nonstop. You threw yourself at him and hugged him and sobbed uncontrollably, and when everyone thought it was for Harry and comforted you, you didn't bother to correct them. It could wait, back then.

And it only helped when Viktor Krum fancied Hermione. They went to the ball together. Ron was moody. You tried to make him feel better; but it didn't work. Suddenly you hated Hermione with a passion. She was beautiful that night. Of course, Ron's jaw dropped when you'd entered the room as well. You had replayed the moment in your head, and it gave you hope.

Then Voldemort came back. Suddenly, though you were nothing like Harry (for the Killing curse never _had_ hit you) your love of Ron made his life in danger; for you were Harry's only _real_ remaining relative. So you tried to stop loving Ron. It worked for half an hour. Then, at lunch, on the last day of school, he stuffed his face, as usual. He started joking about Rita Skeeter. You giggled once and fell in love all over again.

* * *

Now you're 15; in fifth year. Ron acted uncomfortable around you. He was always touching you for some reason: if you were sitting at the dinner table in the Great Hall, his knee touched yours and stayed there. You did homework together; he nudged you in the ribs. You were horribly ticklish; you giggled and retaliated. Then he did; then you did again. It didn't take long to start a full-out tickle fight. He held you down with his knee, and his fingers poked your ribs everywhere; and you laughed and breathed and were flushed; and Ron looked excited.

Then Hermione entered. Ron stopped. He looked embarrassed. You hated Hermione more than ever; so you regarded her with a cold look and turned back to Ron. She looked hurt and bewildered; then Ron smiled at you. From that moment on she always hated you back.

But then you all went to the Ministry. You watched in a daze as Sirius died, sucked through the veil with the ghost of his last laugh etched on his face. You didn't feel any anger, just grief, even as Harry yelled in rage and chased after Bellatrix. You chased after him, determined not to let him die too.

Then everything happened very quickly, yet somehow in slow motion.

Bellatrix talked to Harry; suddenly she looked past him, saw you, and her eyes gleamed. You were still too dazed to move; and she turned to Harry and said,

"I'm about to make your life quite vile, Potter, dear."

Then she lifted her wand and the incantation came to your ears in segments.

"Av-ada Ked-avra."

You blazed with your love for Ron; in that instant you were a terrifyingly beautiful goddess; your mind realized what was about to happen a second before it did.

Then you were dead and it was all over.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe you guys were expecting her to die; maybe you weren't. I'll let you form your own opinions and review and tell me about them. I'm very anxious to see what you guys think about this one. It's the first OC one-shot I've written.**

**I'm sorry for the mild Hermione bashing; I actually love her, but I needed to portray the fact that those 2 girls hated each other A LOT. It happens in reality too. :D **

**So I decided the explanation will be a separate chapter. If you guys are interested: w****ith the inspiration I have for this fic, Amelia's life story should be up tomorrow. (It's afternoon Saturday in my time zone.)**

**So tell me what you think! I'm anxious to know. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the explanation I promised to write that was in the A/N but ended up being a separate chapter. It was just too long to fit in an A/N.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The story in the previous chapter is written in Amelia Potter's POV.

She is Harry Potter's twin sister, but she grew up in the magical world, without a scar, without being famous, and knowing the truth of her parents' deaths: the complete opposite of Harry. The only thing she didn't know about the whole ordeal was that she had a twin brother who survived. She thought the last names were merely a coincidence.

And when she found out, she remained eternally astonished at how she had been oblivious enough as a child that she thought having the same surname as _Harry Potter _could be a coincidence. But then there were many small children in her orphanage and the matron tried to keep big, dramatic things hushed up so as not to scare the children.

All they knew was that, somehow, You-Know-Who had been vanquished. Harry and Amelia met for the first time in their first year at Hogwarts. She was with Ron when he and Harry met in that compartment in the first book.

* * *

Amelia grew up in a Wizarding orphanage on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, the village near which the Weasleys lived. In fact, the orphanage Matron was Molly Weasley's sister, and Amelia and the Weasleys visited each other often.

She grew up as Ron's best friend. So it was pretty much inevitable that she fell in love with him. And that was the reason of her and Hermione's obvious rivalry throughout her short 15 year-old life.

* * *

I couldn't bear to have Ron not be with Hermione, and I couldn't bear to have him not be with Amelia because they were best friends all their lives, and I know that, in the end, Harry Potter does NOT have a sister and she would fit nowhere in the epilogue. So the story's like this: Ron loved Amelia and would probably have ended up with her if she hadn't died; after he got over her death he grew to love Hermione.

And I know that it's not likely for Amelia not to know about Harry Potter, since she grew up in the magical world; it just suited the story.

* * *

**A/N: So the end there was in my POV because I thought that some things needed explaining. Hope this made the previous chapter a bit more understandable. Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed, as always!**


End file.
